1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to steel metallurgy. In particular, the present invention relates to the microalloying technique of steelmaking during the process of metallurgy.
2. The Relevant Technology
Alloying is the most important technical process in metallurgy. Ever since the commencement of metallurgical industry, the technical study and development in this field has become the focus of study among all metallurgical professionals. The contents of various alloy elements in different types of steels will directly influence the quality and properties of metallurgical products. Traditional microalloying of steels mainly include “block addition method” and “feed wire method”.